The present invention relates to a fuse box and fuse holder arrangement, and more particularly to such a fuse box and fuse holder arrangement which can be quickly installed to hold the electric wire and the fuse firmly in an electrically connected position.
FIG. 9 shows a fuse mounting arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, pairs of metal blocks 7 are mounted on a shell to hold a respective electric wire 8, and two fuse clamps 71 are mounted on the shell and respectively connected to the metal blocks 7 to hold the blades of a plug type fuse 5. The metal blocks 7 each have a horizontal wire hole 72, which receives the conductors 81 of one electric wire 8, a vertical screw hole 73 perpendicularly extended from the horizontal wire hole 72, and a screw rod 74 threaded into the vertical screw hole 73 to hold down the conductors 81 of the corresponding electric wire 8. The metal blocks 7 and the fuse clamps 71 are made of different metal materials, and welded together. A high impedance tends to be produced at the connection between the metal blocks 7 and the fuse clamps 71. Furthermore, the conductors 81 of the electric wires 8 may be damaged by the screw rods 74 when the screw rods 74 are fastened tight. FIG. 10 shows another fuse mounting arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, pairs of fuse clamps 9 are mounted on a flat plate 94, and a cartridge fuse 95 is installed in each pair of fuse clamps 9. Each fuse clamp 9 comprises two clamping arms 91 clamped on one end of the corresponding cartridge fuse 95, an extension strip 92, and a wire hole 921 at the end of the extension strip 92. When the conductors 961 of an electric wire 96 are inserted through the wire hole 921 at the end of the extension strip 92, the conductors 961 are fixedly fastened to the extension strip 92 by tin soldering. Because the conductors 961 of the electric wires 96 are respectively fastened to the extension strips 92 of the fuse clamps 9 by tin soldering, the installation procedure of this arrangement is complicated.